1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic systems that access and use information obtained from distributed computer networks, and relates more particularly to a system and method for simultaneously accessing video data and Internet page data.
2. Description of the Background Art
Efficient techniques for accessing and utilizing information are important considerations for manufacturers, designers and individual users of modern electronic information systems. Sources of such electronically-available information include various types of electronic networks, such as the Internet, which are typically accessible through a compatible computer device or other similar electronic system.
One significant contemporary technique for accessing information available on the Internet consists of a television set (for displaying information) and a “set-top box” device (for accessing selected information from the Internet and then providing the accessed information to the corresponding television set for display). As the foregoing name implies, a set-top box is typically a relatively small and economical device which is located near the television set to serve as an efficient interface with the Internet in consumer home-use applications.
A consumer television system that also accesses the Internet may therefore be used either in the normal television viewing mode, or may alternately be used to access and view selected Internet data pages (“web pages”). Since a live television broadcast may contain subject matter of immediate interest to a viewer, several methods for simultaneously accessing “live” video data and Internet data pages have been developed.
Referring now to FIG. 1A, a block diagram of a basic picture-in-picture system for displaying video data is shown. FIG. 1A includes a television 112 having a display screen 114 for displaying selected data. According to the picture-in-picture method for displaying multiple sources on screen 114, a first video source is displayed on screen 114, and a second video source is displayed on a smaller display area 116. Although two data sources are simultaneously displayed on television 112, the display area 116 covers a section of screen 114, and a viewer of television 112 is thus prevented from viewing images from the first video source which are obscured by superimposed display area 116.
Referring now to FIG. 1B, a block diagram of a basic split-screen system for displaying video data is shown. FIG. 1B includes a television 112 having a display screen 114 for displaying selected data. According to the split-screen method for displaying multiple sources on television 112, a first video source is displayed on a split-screen area 118, and a second video source is displayed on a split-screen area 120.
The screen 114 of television 112 has a fixed horizontal-versus-vertical aspect ratio, and consequently, data intended for display on television 112 is formatted to conform to the appropriate aspect ratio. Although two data sources are simultaneously displayed on television 112, the aspect ratios of both spit-screen area 118 and split-screen area 120 are significantly altered by employing the foregoing split-screen technique. A change in aspect ratio thus results in displayed images which are not correctly sized to conform to the size of spit-screen area 118 and split-screen area 120.
The foregoing problems result in either the loss of displayed information, or the inefficient use of space on screen 114. However, simultaneously accessing multiple sources of visual information, while avoiding the problems discussed above in conjunction with FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, would clearly provide a powerful and effective system for utilizing various types of data. Therefore, for all the foregoing reasons, an improved system and method are needed for simultaneously accessing video data and Internet page data.